Smooth Skin
by LadySaber
Summary: For years she's wondered what his face felt like. How caressing his cheeks or tracing circles along his jawline would feel. She finally get's her chance. OneShot Rated T for one bad word used, pretty innocent encounter. Don't be shy review?
1. Smooth Skin

I watched intently as Randy sipped his diet cola. He wasn't as bad of a guy as the internet networks made him out to be. Yes he's said his share of mean things, but then again, who hasn't? We've all done and said things we regret, he's no different, I would know. He's probably the closest thing I have around here to stability.

My eyes lingered from his sparkling eyes. I could never tell if they were gray, green, grayish-green? They landed on his perfectly shaped nose, then to his, lips. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about pressing my own on them, especially when he had them upturned in a cocky smirk.

Tilting my head to the side, I observed how smooth his skin looked after being freshly shaved. How it screamed for me to caress it. That was something else I constantly fantasized about, running my fingers over the hallows of his cheeks, then down to his jaw line.

"Earth to Rae!" his voice stated, ringing in my ears as I snapped back to reality. Embarrassed, I asked him to repeat what he'd said earlier. This wasn't the first time I'd been caught, spaced out, eye fucking Mr. Orton.

"Wanna hit the bar with me and Cody, he's been trying to ask you out for weeks now." He stated, tossing the empty can into the trash. I thought it over for a second and nodded. It wasn't like I'd ever have a chance with Randy anyway; he was happily married with an adorable little daughter.

"Awesome, so what were you thinking about. You were staring pretty hard at nothing." Randy asked, taking a seat beside me. I turned my eyes to the cloudy marble floor.

"This may sound pretty weird, but your skin." I answered, waiting for him to burst out laughing at me, then pat my back like an older brother and make a joke like the smartass he was.

There was a piercing moment of silence that forced me to look at him. His brows were raised to his hairline in thought, as though it was some sort of rocket-science equation.

"My…skin?" he questioned, baffled.

"Yeah, It's always looked so smooth especially right after you shave. I've always sorta wanted to― never mind." I stated, cutting myself off. I wasn't getting off that easily, I never did.

He grabbed my wrist, gently placing my fingers on the side of his face. Id never noticed how large his hands were, or how calloused they were either.

I was hesitant, but finally touching his skin made my fingertips tingle. It was even smoother then I imagined, and for a moment I sat there cupping my hand on the side of his face, unsure if I should follow through, doing all the things I'd spent forever mesmerizing about.

I traced from the hallows of his cheeks to his jaw line then back again. Savoring the moment, wishing it would last forever. I felt like a painter perfecting their greatest masterpiece, the funny part was, Randy wasn't mine for the making, he was already a masterpiece.

I'd been so concentrated on my task, when I'd finished I hadn't realized he'd been studying me, like I'd done for the past two years. He watched every awkward twitch of my mouth, as I remembered my delusional fantasies. I'd gotten lost in his chiseled features. Who knows how long we'd been sitting there.

It was his turn, when his index finger brushed its way across my lips, his eyes crinkled and his mouth turned upward in a genuine smile.

"I've always wanted to feel your lips, but It'd be unfair to you if I did it my way." he suddenly stated, his eyes still focused on my bottom lip.

"Why?" I asked, even though I perfectly knew the answer.


	2. Confessions

The noise of the locker room shower seemed to be the only outside sound I could hear. My thoughts drowned out everything else, as hot water pounded down onto my skin. It had been almost an hour since everyone had gone to their hotels and an hour since I'd been standing there.

I'd realized tonight, I was in love with Randy Orton, my best friend, my partner in crime, but most of all a married man and a father. It was difficult to fight my feelings, but the fact that I knew they were never going to be returned was even worse.

I turned the faucet, quickly wrapping a towel around myself. The shower area was drafty and always extremely cold. Scraping my wet spiral curls from my eyes, I stepped into the changing room. On the bench beside the door, Randy sat, waiting patiently.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were away on vacation with your family." I questioned, gathering the towel in my hands. He laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"It was cut short." He replied nonchalantly, watching as I awkwardly stood there, in nothing but a flimsy and all of a sudden too short towel, my hair hanging past my shoulders, constantly dripping onto my collarbone.

"Why, what happened?" I asked, before making my way over, pulling my outfit out of my bag. I nervously chewed my lip and stood back before retreating into the handicap shower, drawing the curtain.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beg?" I asked, clasping my bra, before turning my attention to my Switchfoot t-shirt.

"Alanna isn't mine." He stated, before I poked my head out of the curtain, my mouth open in shock. His eyes connected with mine, and he forced a smirk, obvious pain showing through.

I walked over, and enveloped him in a hug, as he sat there silently. I wasn't expecting him to hug back and when he didn't I, my heart fell a little. A mere hug wasn't going to make Alanna his.

"For what it's worth you're an amazing father for her anyway." I stated, I was silently hinting to him that he should never give up on his relationship with her.

He cracked a smile and looked me over. "Well for what it's worth, you've got really nice legs." He stated, as I suddenly realized I hadn't put on my pants. I sprinted back behind the curtain, scrambling to put my jeans on.

"And a really nice ass too." He called, a hefty chuckle following. "You're supposed to be upset that your wife lied to you, not checking out my ass." I called, attempting to put my leg in my jeans.

The curtain drew back and there he stood towering over me, hurt swimming in his eyes. I'd never seen him so vulnerable; I guess that had to do with him always having to put up the strong stature for everyone else.

I hadn't even gotten my pants up, but I stood there, exchanging a stare with Randy. He leaned in pressing his lips on mine. I planted my hands on his chest, and broke away. "What are you doing, are you trying to get me in trouble?" I asked, staring up at him wide eyed.

He smirked, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Sam filed for a divorce two months ago, I didn't get the papers until I got home and she told me everything"

I stood there, taking this all in. Why hadn't he told me? He's been there for me, and I would do the same for him.

"You've been gone for three weeks though, what have you been doing for the rest of the time?" I asked, as I went back to working on my jeans.

"Mainly thinking, I just got in my car and drove. All of this still hasn't set in yet." He stated sighing deeply.

"You could've called; I would've been there in a heartbeat." I answered, before snaking my arms around his waist and pulling him into a comforting hug. My ear rested on his chest, as I listened to the constant pump of his heart.

"You've always been there for me Orton, the least I could do is the same for you." I stated, tilting my head back to glance into his sparkling eyes. He smirked and pecked my forehead.

"Loyal like a dog." He said, twisting one of my curls between his fingers. I pouted, "A cute dog right, not one of those gross slobbery ones."I answered, as he continued to smirk down at me.

"Always." He whispered, before placing another kiss on my temple, then on my eyelid, on the tip of my nose, and finally on my lips. My eyes clamped shut as I pulled him closer by his t-shirt, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly clothes were pooled at our feet and things were beyond heated. Not that there was anything romantic about sex on a locker room floor. I'd have to admit, there was plenty of sexual tension between the two of us.

After laying there silently for a few moments, I slowly got up and put my clothes back on, before grabbing my things and leaving, making sure I didn't look at him. Things from now on would be really strange.

I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why did I let that happen? It was just rebound sex and it just occurred so easily.

Suddenly the door opened and there he stood staring down at me from the doorway. My heart was thudding in my chest as I debated turning over. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Why'd you just get up and leave?" he questioned.

"I figured you wanted to be alone." I answered, blinking back tears. It was so easy for him to ask now. But I knew how Randy was, after he got what he wanted he could move on.

He was silent, but shut the door and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and slid into bed. I sighed, attempting to suppress my annoyance as I turned onto my side. Why was he making this so difficult? He pulled me close, his body in perfect formation with mine. So this is what being spooned felt like.

I sighed deeply again, as he buried his face in my hair. "There's no use in trying to get rid of me, I know you love me back." He stated nonchalantly. My breath was suddenly jagged as I realized what he was saying. "Love him back?"

"Stop always putting yourself down; you're worth whatever you want."

I was quiet, and he waited. He waited for what seemed like hours. I didn't have an answer. I'd always fallen for my best friend because I knew they'd never love me back. Now here he was; confessing something I'd never expected to happen.

"You're just confused." I finally said. He listened as I continued. "It's not fair that you can swoop in and break my heart over and over again, then just make it okay when your heart is broken. I'm so in love with you I can't stand it."

His hand found it's way to mine, and I squeezed it as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"You're so selfish."

"It's why you're so attracted to me."

In that moment, I burst out laughing. It wasn't that it was extraordinarily funny, but the fact that he was right. No matter what he did, I'd always be in love with him.


End file.
